whitedayfandomcom-20200222-history
The Meaning of the Labyrinth
The Meaning of the Labyrinth is a note White Day: A Labyrinth Named School and Remake. It details the data of The Labyrinth '. Location It is found in 'Reading Room on the 4th floor of New Building of the Yeondu High School. Transcript 2001 English= The Meaning of the Labyrinth |-|Korean= 미궁의 의미 미궁은 고대 그리스 때 지하 혹은 반지하에 복잡한 길과 방들로 이루어져 빠져나오기 힘들게 만들어진 건물을 이르는 말이다. 후에 미궁은 르네상스시대의 높은 울타리로 만들어진 정원에서 그 모습을 볼 수 있다. 세계에서 나타나 있는 4대 미궁은 이집트 미궁, 크레타 미궁, 렘노스 미궁, 이탈리아 미궁이 있다. 미궁의 종류는 두가지 있다. 첫번째는 선택의 분기가 없이 중앙으로 이동하도록 만들어진 미궁으로, 이러한 미궁은 같은 길을 걷지 않는 대신 목적지로 향하기 위해 최대의 거리를 걷도록 설계되었다. 두번째 종류의 미궁은 갈림길이 복잡하게 연결되어, 쉽게 길을 잃게 만들도록 설계되어 있는 것으로 이러한 미궁은 정확한 기억력과 판단력으로 헤쳐 나가야한다. 미궁은 여러가지 의미를 상징하고있으며 각 시대와 지역에 따라 그 상징과 모습이 다르다. 보편적인 미궁의 의미를 살펴보면 우선 미궁의 길고 험난한 길을 침입과 탈출을 어렵게 함으로써 그 조건에 맞는 자만이 통과할 수 있게 하는 것이며 이는 배제와 감금을 상징한다. 미궁의 중앙에 도달하는 것은 자궁퇴행을 상장하며 미궁은 지모신으로 육체를 의미한다. 때로는 여자가 미궁의 주인으로써 관리하고 남자들은 미궁을 통과한다. 미궁의 연속성은 영과 불사를 상장히며 동양 사상에서는 윤회로부터의 탈출과 업의 법칙을 나타낸다. 장례의례와 관련하여 미궁은 죽음과 재생을 나타내며, 미궁속으로 들어가는 것은 죽음 나오는 것은 재생을 상징한다. 미궁은 명계의 모형이다. 2015 English= The Meaning of the Labyrinth About Labyrinths During the times of ancient Greece, the word labyrinth referred to an underground building that was designed to be a maze. Labyrinths are later seen as high-fenced gardens during the Renaissance age. The four great labyrinths of the world are the Egyptian Labyrinth, the Cretan Labyrinth, the Lemnos Labyrinth, and the Italian Labyrinth. There are two kinds of labyrinths. The first kind is designed so that all paths lead to the center. In this type of labyrinth, the same path will not be taken twice, but one must take longest distance possible to reach the destination. In the second kind, the paths are forked and very complicated, making it very easy to get lost. To deal with this type of labyrinth, one must rely on memory and good judgement. The labyrinth symbolizes many different meanings and its symbol and appearance changes depending on the era and region. A traditional meaning of the labyrinth signifies exclusion and imprisonment; allowing only those who are worthy to find the exit. Getting to the center of the labyrinth symbolizes uterine regression and the labyrinth represents the body of the Mother Earth. Thus, it is the women who own and control the labyrinth, while men must find the right path to escape. The continuity of the labyrinth signifies immortality and eternity, and in the eastern philosophy, it means to escape the cycle of birth and death and the rules of karma. In the perspective of a funeral rite, the labyrinth symbolizes death and resurrection. Going into the labyrinth means death, and coming out of it means resurrection. So in a way, the labyrinth can be thought of as a model underworld. |-|Korean= 미궁의 의미 미궁에 대하여 미궁은 고대 그리스 때 지하 혹은 반지하에 복잡한 길과 방들로 이루어져 빠져나오기 힘들게 만들어진 건물을 이루는 말이었다. 후에 미궁은 르네상스 시대의 높은 울타리로 만들어진 정원에서 그 모습을 볼 수 있다. 세계사에서 나타나 있는 4대 미궁은 이집트 미궁, 크레타 미궁, 렘노스 미궁, 이탈리아 미궁이 있다. 미궁의 종류에는 두 가지가 있다. 첫 번째는 선택의 분기가 없이 중앙으로 이동하도록 만들어진 미궁으로 이러한 미궁은 같은 길을 걷지 않는 대신 목적지로 향하기 위해 최대의 거리를 걷도록 설계되었다. 두 번째 종류의 미궁은 갈림길이 복잡하게 연결되어 쉽게 길을 잃게 만들도록 설계되어 있는 것으로, 이러한 미궁은 정확한 기억력과 판단력으로 헤쳐 나가야 한다. 미궁은 여러 가지 의미를 상징하고 있으며 각 시대와 지역에 따라 그 상징과 모습이 다르다. 보편적인 미궁의 의미를 살펴보면 우성 미궁의 길고 험난한 길은 침입과 탈출을 어렵게 함으로써 그 조건에 맞는 자 만이 통과할 수 있게 하는 것이며, 이는 배제와 감금을 상징한다. 미궁의 중앙에 도달하는 것은 자궁퇴행을 상징하며 미궁은 지모신의 육체를 의미한다. 때문에 여자가 미궁의 주인으로서 관리하고 남자들은 미궁을 통과해야 한다. 미궁의 연속성은 영원과 불사를 상징하며, 동양 사상에서는 윤회로부터의 탈출과 업의 법칙을 의미하기도 한다. 장례 의례와 관련하자면 미궁은 죽음과 재생을 나타내는데, 미궁 속으로 들어가는 것은 죽음, 나오는 것은 재생을 상징한다. 때문에 어떠한 의미에서 미궁은 명계의 모형이라 할 수 있다. Gallery I story.jpg|This is an example image (Original) I story.jpg|This is an example image (Remake) Category:White Day: A Labyrinth Named School documents